parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 29: The Rescue Engines
Here is Ian Sweeney's twenty ninth Thomas/Disney Parody. Cast *Thomas as Bernard *Emily as Miss Bianca *James as Orville *Duke as Rufus *Millie as Penny *Salty as Digger *Daisy as Madame Medusa *Arry and Bert as Nero and Brutus *Dennis as Mr Snoops *Rosie as Ellie Mae *Percy as Luke *Edward as Gramps *Henry as Rabbit *Gordon as Owl *Toby as Evinrude *Sir Topham Hatt as The Chairman *Mr. Percival as TV Announcer *Elizabeth as Joanna the Goanna *Diesel as Percival McLeach *Troublesome Trucks as Crocodiles and Bats *Hector as Snake *Skarloey as Cody *Jack as Red *Alfie as Frank *Byron as Krebbs *Jeremy as Marahute *Arthur as Jake *Murdoch as Wilbur Special Guests For The Escape from Daisy * Rayman, Globox, Murfy, and Ly the Fairy as Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria * Crash Bandicoot as Naveen * Coco Bandicoot as Tiana * The Mario Cast as The Monsters vs Aliens Cast * Amy Rose as Esmeralda * The Robot Pirates as Judge Frollo's Guards * Theodore, Foduck, Hank, and George as The Vultures * Scrappy Doo as Pooka * Tom and Jerry as The Possums * The Crash Bandicoot Characters as The Oliver and Company Cast * Agent Ed as Lucky Jack Rabbit * Wallace as Flint Lockwood * Gromit as Steve * The Beatles as The Penguins of Madagascar * Penny as Mulan * Sparx as Mushu * Princess Sally Acorn as Odette * Ten Cents as Charlie * Sally Seaplane as Anne Marie * CatDog as Devon and Cornwall * Bugs Bunny as Garrett * Lola Bunny as Kayley * Tak as Taran * Yum Yum as Princess Eilonwy * The Winnie the Pooh Characters as The Over The Hedge Cast * Scooby Doo as Bolt * Toodles as Mittens * Tweety as Rhino * Hugo, Hugolina, Rat, Rit, and Rut as Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Berlioz, and Marie * Tails as Young Simba * The Rayman Characters as The Flushed Away Characters * Vixey as Ariel * AiAi as Aladdin * Baby as Abu * Jack and Jill as The Two Children * Eeyore as Donkey * Salem as Puss in Boots * The Globox Children as The Deers Parodies The Rescue Engines 1 * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 29: The Rescue Engines Parody 1: Thomas and Emily meet up with Duke. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 29: The Rescue Engines Parody 2: Daisy travels to Devil's Bayou, leaving Thomas and Emily behind. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 29: The Rescue Engines Parody 3: Thomas and Emily travel with James to Devil's Bayou. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 29: The Rescue Engines Parody 4: Thomas and Emily meet Percy and Rosie. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 29: The Rescue Engines Parody 5: Thomas and Emily flee Arry and Bert. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 29: The Rescue Engines Parody 6: Thomas and Emily meet Millie. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 29: The Rescue Engines Parody 7: Escaping Daisy with a Crossover. The Rescue Engines 2 * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 29: The Rescue Engines Parody 8: Thomas, Emily, and Murdoch arrive at Australia to meet Arthur. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 29: The Rescue Engines Parody 9: Thomas travels with the Razorback to save Emily, Arthur, and Skarloey. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 29: The Rescue Engines Parody 10: Diesel's funny fall with a Goofy Holler. Category:Ian Sweeney